villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Beast
'Queen Beast '''is the main antagonist of the ''Lego Hero Factory: Invasion from Below. She was also the ruler of the Beasts, mysterious creatures who invaded Antropolis City when the tunneling project disturbed their underground nest of the temple. History Not much known about the Queen Beast's past but it was revealed that she was the ruler of the Beasts, as she was responsible for ensuring the survival of her colony. To this end, she and the rest of her colony migrated from the city of Antropolis City and builded the underground nest inside the heart of the ancient temple where they stay for more than 100 years. Later after quite sometimes, the group of miners and explorers arrive at the temple and began their tunneling project in search of minerals. Later did they know that the tunneling drill have broke open the other side of the area, which turned out to be the nesting ground of the Beasts. Angered at such disturbance, the Queen Beast commanded the Beasts and their army of Jumpers to capture the miners and explorers and launched the invasion on Antropolis City.While her army invaded the city, she was busy of harvesting the prisoners inside the cocoons, where they were to undergo the transformations into the Jumpers. After Evo and the Alpha-1 Team defeated the Splitter Beast, Stormer was captured by the Flyer Beast and was brought into the temple where the Queen Beast is. Sometimes later when the Alpha-1 Team arrived at the temple in the hope of rescuing Stormer, The Queen Beast, upon sensing their arrival, summon the Beasts to stop them, though they were defeated by the heroes. When Rocka and Surge and Bulk were trapped in the magnetic chamber, Bulk was captured by the Tunneler Beast , who then proceed to brought him before the Queen Beast, who then placed Bulk inside the cocoon. When Furno, Evo and Breez entered into her chamber, they were shocked when they know that the Queen Beast held both Stormer and Bulk hostage. Evo then used his battle machine to shoot at the edge of the cliff, which causes the Queen Beast to become enraged. She then attacked the three of them as she almost defeated Evo by pushing his battle machine with him inside towards the acid lake. However, she was attacked by the arrival of Surge and Rocka, who happened to escaped from the magnetic chamber as they find their way through the tunnel and into the chamber. While Surge was fighting with the Queen Beast in his battle machine, Rocka used the jet from Surge's and help Furno to get him towards the cliff and gather both cocoons, which held both Stormer and Bulk. Although Surge was putting up the fight, the Queen Beast eventually destroyed his battle machine but Surge managed to escape. However, he was surrounded along with Evo and Breez as the Queen Beast attacked Furno, Rocka, Stormer and Bulk. With no other choice, Breez went towards the Queen Beast and talk to her about making peace with the Beasts. With this, the Queen Beast immediately called all the invasion as the rest of the army make their way back to the temple and she released both Stormer and Bulk. However, one of the Jumpers accidently stepped on the gun, which shoots towards the web that supported the cliff,thus causing the Queen Beast to become enraged again. She then attacked the heroes before Furno got a hold on her. They engage in a brief struggle as Stormer activate the booster of the capsule as the capsule knocked the Queen Beast towards the cliff as both of them fall down to the acid lake and Queen Beast fall towards it, thus ending her life. Category:Lego Villains Category:Hero Factory Villains Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Gaolers Category:Brutes Category:Protective Category:Remorseful Category:Aliens Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mute Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Master Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cartoon Villains